The Third Kind
by Song Hai 2
Summary: In the deepest corners of the jungle, survival of the the third kind will test their human intincts. And their Sanity. Continued from chapter 10. Raja serena
1. Chapter 11

Something went wrong with account, so i had to start a new one for this story. FINALLY UPDATED. SOOO sorry it took that long. it's a long lame ass story as to why I couldn't write so I won't even bother in making up excuses. I just hope you'll take this for now and I'll be working on getting in another one as soon as possible. **IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST HALF OF THE THIRD KIND, YOU SHOULD GO BACK AND READ IT BEFORE CONTINUING.**

Here we go continued from chapter 10! Enjoy ;)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11: Red Dawn

Shards of July poured down from sky in the form of small wet droplets beating down with a soft _plunk plunk plunk _soaking the Earth in a sheet of mildew and pearly mist. The labyrinth of exotic trees seemed endless, the bright green color shrouding in upon its guests with overwhelming power. Duo stumbled over a log carelessly but with his arms outstretched to catch him he righted himself before falling face first into the wet muddy ground. He caught his breath relieved, staring at the imprint Trowa had left ahead of him. Footprints…the perfect attraction for anyone who should want to follow them.. He glared at the shoeprint in the muddy ground as it filled with water, remembering their faces. All of their dark savage faces..

He thought to himself his eyes burning holes through the mud. He glanced up his eyes following the wet silhouettes of his commrads, knowing the one with a wider shadow was Wufei carrying Raja in his arms. They had agreed to take turns with carrying her…but Wufei seemed to have disregarded that agreement. He was satisfied with carrying the small girl keeping her all to himself. Duo couldn't blame him. In a way she was indescribable ..there was an aura around her..a glow he couldn't understand. Something about her hypnotized him…and he knew Quatre felt it too. Maybe even the others. There was something special about her.. If it were in any other situation Duo would have acknowledged the small surge of jealousy he felt as he watched his friend holding the small fragile girl in a gentle embrace… But his mind remained stubbornly on the savages…as did his anger. Duo rose from the ground calmly and followed the others further into the night.__

Taliben will search for her. His pride won't allow her to be taken away so easily..and with us no less. I know how minds like his work… They're prideful and dangerous…No..He won't give up that easily..

Duos eyes landed on the small dangling limbs in Wufeis arms, the small hands that he knew were soft…he cringed at her ankles. They would have to see to them immediately when they made a rest stop. But Heero was awake now. Rest could be _days _away. Duo hadn't missed the look of complete rage and determination as he trudged off after Trowa when he regained consciousness… Something had happened to him. _What_ however,….Duo wasn't quite sure. It was yet another moment in the perfect soldiers life that would remain a mystery. Duo was no good with secrets, all he knew was that with Heero and Trowa leading them through the night like the devil himself couldn't stop them…rest was obviously the last of their priorities. He felt sympathy for the poor girl. She would be miserably in pain when she awoke again…and her legs..her strong slender bronze legs. Would she ever use them again? He wondered.

Rain poured down his face, his chin dripping, clinging to the aroma of the fresh tropical trees, the soil under his feet meshing deeper into the earth as he trudged through it in pursuit of the footprints. His fingers found his neck and pushed aside the worn tattered hem of his shirt. His favorite one that Hilde had bought him for his birthday. Finding his crucifix he looked to Rajas shadow once more, her hair swinging back and forth nearly grazing the ground. He closed his eyes and began to pray for her and for their safety.

Only God knew how the villages _new_ King would react to this escape…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

"GRRRAAAAAAAGH!!"

All of Kashka was silent at the deafening roar. The sound of a deep bellowing scream of rage echoing into the valleys for miles…

Taliben was utterly furious. Crazed in his maddening loss. How could she just slip…right through his fingers…he was so close..

And now he had nothing. He was the King of this squaler. His prisoners were gone and had taken the liberty of stealing his wife as they left. He had been spat on. Trampled on. Humiliated.

His wrath began with Ajule who lied face down in the dirt, blood gushing from a slit to his throat for his carelessness.

Taliben picked up the royal blade and walked silently out of the palace and into the early morning sun. It was red. Red like the beating rage that coursed through his veins. Red like the blood he had shed only moments ago…and red like all of the blood that was yet to come…

"KASHKA." He shouted. A crowd had already appeared below him, bowing at his feet as he spoke.

"I am your new king. IT IS I who am Mansa!."

"Taliben." They answered faces pressed close to the ground. Taliben lifted his arms into the air one with the tablets of stone, the other with his blade. His eyes landed on his warriors. He found Akil staring at him red eyed from a late night of tears, his son next to him with eyes full of hate. This pleased him to notice.. but nonetheless his desperate need for revenge would not cease until something was done. He composed himself and spoke loud and firmly.

"My first command as your king warriors is tell me which one of you released the Prisoners." Talibens bloodshot eyes scorched into the faces of each of his men like the sun itself and he was not finished speaking.

"To he who is the culprit…to he who is the _traitor_…If you do not speak _now.._ by the powers of Gizzam let your family be cursed. " There was a murmur of hushed gasps of horror in the crowd of onlookers as the warriors remained still and silent. Most were in shock of the threat made by their new leader. Gizzam was the all-seeing…the all-knowing Father. To have him smite you and curse your family…would be the worst burden a man could ever carry. Taliben relished in delight at the sight of his fearful listeners.

I will write it in stone and so shall it be. Your children." He looked at all of the mothers in the crowd his eyes unwavering.

"Your _childrens_ children. "

He could smell their fear.

"Let them burn in hell for all eternity if you should not speak out now."

Movement caught his eye. A warrior came forth. It was Khama. Taliben was surprised. There had never been any trace of respect for the prisoners in him…why would he have been the one to betray him…well it did not matter. Death was his consequence now. Khama laid a fist across his chest and kneeled as if he was already one step ahead.

Taliben disregarded the fact that his entire village was now watching.

_Let them see_. He thought with a sinister smile.

As the hilt of his blade rose up towards the sky turned, a second from striking flesh someone called out.

"Wait! He is still useful!" Taliben was angered that his hand hesitated the blade inches away from the soft glistening skin on the back of Khamas neck. His wife and children were weeping. The crowd recoiled away from them..uncertain if the curse had already taken place.

Taliben met the gaze of the one who spoke so distinctly without fear and he had the urge to bare his teeth and growl. It was Mikal. The foolish hard-headed son of Akil. Taliben wondered if his hesitation might appear as a weakness to the people…he considered continuing where he left off with Khama and then killing Mikal next but thought better of it. He could be lenient enough today if it was required of him.. The thought of possibly getting his wife back and the prisoners, so that he could kill all six of them appealed to him greatly.

"Speak your part Mikal." Taliben ordered impatiently. Mikal eyed the blade in his hand as it lay still across his friends neck.

"Khama has been a warrior along side my father for the past thirty summers…if not more. If anyone knows this land like the back of their hand..it would surely be him." Taliben yawned casually.

"Yes and your _meaning is_?" Mikal shifted on the spot anxiously, buying as much time as possible.

" He..he would be an asset to you if you were to follow the prisoners. If you were to seek Rajas return to her home." Acknowledging the sound of her name made Talibens head spin with fury and desire. He wanted her back. The little whore had run off with the five males…the one with the disgusting brown hair plated back…she was probably in his arms right _now_…. Yes he wanted her back- wanted her back so he could kill her with his _own_ _two hands_. To _snap_ her fragile neck in half.

Talibens painful need for vengeance surpassed all other urges, even the one of killing the very man who had set them free. He supposed it could be done later, as long as he had Raja returned to him.

With a hint of distain Taliben lowered his weapon and released Khama so that his wife and children huddled around him in a circle of weeping. He then turned to his warriors.

"Jarreb, Kissule," his eyes landed lastly on Rajas brother, "Mikal. You will follow me along with Khama. We move out in one hour."

Mikals face settled into a deep frown but he did not speak openly again.

Taliben turned and headed back towards his new palace but not without one last glance behind him, towards the red dawn. A sinister smile formed on his lips.

__

'A red sunrise for blood, Raja…it is not over… yet.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rajas dreams were a whirl of torment and twisted faces. First her families…their sad tearful eyes…ten she was running down the gorge running as fast as she could after Mikal. But he was so far away…she just couldn't reach him. He kept telling her to go back, his mouth moving with words but her ears were silent. She could hear nothing. Then she was no longer running in the hot dire sun but being thrown to the ground by a monster…and the meaning of sound came back with a sickening hiss.

__

"I caught you."

Talibens face loomed over her own, she could feel her eyes behind the shut lids go wide with terror.

The next thing she saw was Duo. The sun light creating a beaming orange aura around his face. He peered down at her as she lay on the ground, and at the feeling of his soft breath blowing in her face she realized that her nightmare was over.

"Babe…arr yooo oowekaay?" She only understood the hint of worry in his voice and the questioning look in his violet eyes so she nodded. Duos face was bumped out of the way and in his place stood Wufei looking grumpier then ever.

"Onna." Raja smirked noticing the irritation in his tone.

"Arrr yoooo uhhwaaykyet?" He was bumped out of the sunlight and Duos face appeared once again.

"Don't doo that, yooo waan eer tooo think shees haaveeng uh niiightmeer agen!"

"Duo, Wufei, sedledown pleese." Quatres golden head beamed before her and with a kind smile he lifted her to sit up. Rajas eyes stung slightly as they adapted to their new surroundings.

she thought with relief. It was real..they had come for her. They had escaped. She was with them.

A string in her heart let out a painful twang at the thought of being away from her home. She saw Trowa standing against a nearby tree observing her silently. And in his gaze she could see it for herself. There was no going back.

The ground was loose and wet. Heero was sitting on a rock in front of her but his eyes remained on the ground at her feet. Quatre and Wufei stood by her side and Duo was waiting on her to say something or move but she did nothing.

Something seemed so wrong. So many thoughts were pouring through her head, it made her feel dizzy to even think of sorting them out. One thing was for certain though. They would be followed.

Taliben was an excellent hunter, one of the best. She would be no different in his eyes then a wild boar he planned on spearing and eating for dinner. She imagined his fury right now was hell-sent. He would not yield in his pursuit until he was sure they were dead. And what of her…?

What torture lay in store for her if she were ever to be found by him again?

Raja clutched her head and with a groan sent her thoughts away. With a sigh she moved to stand up. She screamed.

Duo leaped out and grabbed her before she reached the dirt again, his face caught between alarm and pain at seeing her crying and he set her gently back on the ground. Raja closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw what had brought her such a shocking amount of pain.

There in the soft brown dirt that Heero had been staring so discreetly at were her ankles. They were a pitiful site. Raja immediately looked away before she saw too much of the battered bloody mess that had become of her feet. She turned onto her stomach and wept.

Quatre watched her his face crestfallen, Wufei and Trowa just stared at her torn between flickering emotions.. while Heero remained silent and blank. Duo dropped to his knees and meant to comfort her but she jerked away from his touch. He wished he could give her some kind of comfort but she seemed lost in misery. Hearing her cry stirred a sadness in him he never knew existed. He bowed his head, hair dangling down to hide his watery eyes as he listened to her pain.

Raja balled her fists against the wet dirt and wondered what she had done wrong in her life. Why was Gizzam treating her with such cruelty? Why was everything in her life just falling apart piece by piece?

Oh how she wished she go back to when it all started…when she had run away from her future husband and her family and friends. When she had hidden away in the forest and Mikal went looking for her. How she wished none of that would have ever happened. If she hadn't seen those compelling violet eyes above the forest floor…if she hadn't let her curiosity of them urge her to do things she shouldn't have…then maybe something would have turned out right…

But a small voice said no. It would have been worse. Duo…Wufei..all of them would have been killed without mercy. They're bodies thrown to the wolves. Raja would have been a bride by now. Among other things… she couldn't bear to think of anything further.

Her ankles throbbed in pain, so close to lifelessness.

And all the while she could hear Talibens voice in the back of her head. He was laughing.

__

"There there…little girl. Don't cry. It'll all be over soon."

She opened her eyes and glared daggers into wet rain soaked earth. A reflection of his face smiled cruelly back her in a puddle of mud.

__

"I'll take what is mine from you. Then kill you…and I will make all of them watch."

"No." She growled. The puddle rippled back and forth from her breath.

__

"No…? What will you do then…run from me?"

Raja closed her eyes to the face envisioned before her, closed her mind to the sound of his voice that she remembered so well.

"I will walk again." She whispered. Every fiber in her body was pulsing, she concentrated with all her heart and mind. Grasping a hand full of dirt in her hand she squeezed, tears of determination leaking down her face.

She clenched her teeth and lifted herself onto her elbows.

"I _will_ walk again." Everyone watched her in surprise. Her voice was above the softness of a whisper, but she kept repeating something as if it was worth her life. Trowa pulled away from the tree and stepped forward cautiously. He and Quatre met eyes and Quatre turned back towards the girl with worry. Wufei folded his arms in understanding as she began to drag herself against the ground. His onyx eyes followed her every move. Duo was confused by her actions and made to pull her back but Wufei stepped on the bottom of his shirt and stopped him. When Duo glanced at him questioningly he merely shook his head.

Even Heero was watching. But he was seeing something much different from the others. Something that made him feel things he didn't quite understand. As he watched her though something caught his eye. He could've just imagined it…but her ankles were nearly clean again…slightly mared with scratches..But hadn't they been much worse only hours before?? He blinked and dared to second-guess himself. It could've just been the rain. But…they looked better. Maybe she was a fast healer. Inwardly he grew even more suspicious. Healing like that was an alarming rate and it was inhumanly possible. Even for him with his new type abilities. His eyes found the back of her head, the way her small toned shoulders flexed up and down as she dragged herself slowly but surely. Something suddenly stirred in him. With difficulty he removed his eyes from her and turned away. He couldn't allow himself to be overcome with feelings. Not again. Not after that night…

Raja hauled herself up grinding her teeth together hard to keep from succumbing to the pain. She wouldn't let this defeat her. She couldn't. Not after they had come this far. If she didn't walk again she would slow them down in their escape. Duos feelings for her wouldn't allow the others to leave her behind..she knew him well enough to know that. But she wouldn't be the one to blame, she wouldn't be the mistake.

With all the strength vested In her she pulled her self up off the ground and squatted. Her ankles were swollen and throbbing furiously in protest but she wouldn't stop. She had to be strong.

She chanted her wish over and over in her head.

__

'I will walk again.'

She saw all of the faces again. All of the faces that told her she would never belong. She could never make it. But that only drove her further.

With only last push she straightened her legs and stood. A new hope unlike any other coursed through her, her adrenaline rushing to compete.

She didn't realize there was a smile on her face and when she carefully turned around they were smiling too. Duo came to her and held her carefully in a hug. Quatre nodded at her appraisingly along with Trowa. Wufei was smirking looking somewhat impressed but he collected himself nonetheless. Heero however did nothing. Raja was momentarily stumpe but the thought of his dark handsome passed her by as Duo grabbed her hand and slowly guided her forward.

He stopped near Trowa looking at him and smiling.

"We're ready now." He said. Trowa nodded and set off ahead of them, Heero following close behind.

Pain engulfed her body with every movement she took but somehow with Duo holding her hand entwining his rough fingers with her own…and a new strength inside of her telling her she _could_ do it….everything seemed much better.

The journey ahead however…was about to take a sharp _turn_…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

****

ATTENTION:

THIS IS IMPORTANT, I NEED EVERYONE TO READ IT. I'm taking Advanced Placement classes this year…things are going to be very busy for me…and its going to be extremely hard to find time to write, though if I had it my way I would write as often as possible. Sorry to those who have been waiting a long time you might be doing this a lot. I'll try!!! And night that I have free even if its only for an hour I'll work on this story. But until then this is the next update. Next Chap I think will be longer and a lot of crazy stuff is about to happen. Romance, action, suspense. You got it all coming to ya peoples. :P REVIEW please!! Try not to be too angry at me! -- Song Hai


	2. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Follow the white rabbit

A lone figure lingered behind amongst the party of loyal accomplices to Talibens evil new scheme. None of them were men now. They were striped of their honor and to Khama all they were now were fearful servile snakes. None could be trusted. None save one….and if something was not said now…there would never be a time in secret again. The old warrior knew he did not have long. Rain poured endlessly and for this Khama was thankful. The soft plunking beats of rain drops against the earth floor distracted all ears from the sound of footsteps in the soft pulpy mud..It was now or never. For Rajas survival depended on it.

"Mikal! Sssst!!" He chattered his teeth anxious but quietly, hoping to gain the young warriors attention, for Mikal followed behind the rest of them only two paces ahead of Khama himself. The young warrior did not hear his whisper, his back still facing him and his body marching stiffly ahead deeper into the forest.

Desperate for time Khama spotted a large leaf by a jungle bush and thought quickly to his younger days as a young boy making traps and nuisances to annoy the elders. He ripped the leaf up with effortless silence and plucked a small twig. Chewing the twig vigorously as he rolled the leaf into a tube he placed it on the edge and puffed a blast of air through it sending darting toward the young ones neck. It met its target dead on. Mikal turned and caught the small jumble of twig before it hit the ground his eyes wide and searching. Hope loomed distantly in his face. But that hope could only be nurtured if Raja were to be found…

Khama knew in that instant by the promise in his eyes that he believed his sister would still be near…able to return safely to him. But how naïve this assumption was..he of all people should know better then to underestimate Talibens cruel manipulations when it came to the lust after his sister.

"Mikal..come," Khama hissed beckoning him back. Together they squatted by the earth.

"There is something you must know."

Mikals eyes were squinted against the rain as it beat down across his face. He waited patiently for his elder to continue. Khama hesitated.

"I.. it was I who released the white ones. But I swear to you by the Mansas death…it was a royal bidding by which I did it." Angry at first Mikal breathed and nodded slowly.

"Then they must've taken Raja captive after you released them. Khama…"He said his face stern. "You must tell me _everything_ you know of their departure. There might still be a way to save my sister!"

"Don't be a _fool _Mikal." The elder snapped, his tone harsher then he meant it to be. Mikal arched back in surprise.

"What….what do you mean by this?"

Khamas eyes illuminated the dark, their manifest shade piercing his gaze as he replied.

"Raja…was to be Talibens queen. A life of enslavement. You and I both know a wild spirit like her own can never be tamed. I fear brother…that when the strangers departed into the night when I released them…she…-" He paused.

"She went with them willingly."

Mikal arched back, his brain slowly processing it over and over. He shook his head.

"Impossible! No…no Taliben-"

Khama growled in frustration.

"Taliben is a filthy liar! Don't be deceived to believe he will return her to the village safely…he will surely kill her himself Mikal! He is a prideful man! His heart reeks of evil."

Mikal closed his eyes, his name and Khamas being called in the distance.

Finally he calmed his breath and came to a peace.

"All my life I have known you. You have my fathers allegiance. You have _my_ allegiance . I trust your words. " He grasped the mans arm loyally.

"We shall divert him off her trail for as long as possible. . Only in this can I hope my sister shall be safe from harm…" His eyes turned back into the shadows of the night ahead where Taliben and his assembly rushed back along the tracks.

"Her life rests within the hands of the white ones now…" His last whisper was barely audible to Khamas aging ears for it carried on into silence lost in the pounding of the rain.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Taliben bellowed snapping an obscuring branch to the ground in annoyance.

"We thought we caught sight of something Mansa." Khama replied, the words pouring off his tongue like honey. He had _already_ noticed they were off track of the direction he last saw the prisoners. However he was not going to mention that he had withheld knowledge of this.

He would keep them on false direction for as long as possible….

"They went this way. Here…the branches sway unnaturally. We would have followed the wrong path had it not been for Mikals keen eyes." Khama continued slowly bringing himself upright. His confidence did not waver under the death stare of his new king. Finally Taliben disregarded their faces with the flick of his eyes and pointed.

"Then lead the way." He said challenging him with a smile.

Khamas face remained stiff and calm and he nodded obediently.

Mikal followed suit in the back of the line but Taliben grabbed him by the forearm and threw him ahead.

"Both of you will stay in the front from now on."

He turned to his men with dark menacing eyes.

"If you value your lives, you won't let them out of your sight again."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raja muffled a whimper of pain as they came to halt. Her legs had been doing so well, each step was numb of feeling, but at least the pain was gone. Oddly enough most of the blood coagulated across her ankles had disappeared and now only the faint stains of the mud covered her skin. The rain must've washed most of it away, and with Gizzams blessing, took the pain away too. Raja bowed her head in a silent blessing.

"Y-ooo-owhkaay?" She had their voices recognized by now. From Quatre's soft falsetto, Duo's cheerful baratone, heero's plain silence and grunts, Trowa's silence and Wufei's moody grumbles. She kept her eyes closed relishing the pitch black relief it brought.

With a slow quiver trying to ease the numbness she gave a nod. She felt Duos arm wrap possessively around. His other arm placed at her shoulder.

"Siit." He ordered. Confused by the rude tone in his voice she opened her eyes. To her surprise Duo stood in front of her. But she found he was glaring at the hand placed on her shoulder that came from behind. She turned and blinked, her breath staggering again. She couldn't recall any real time when Heero truly addressed her to do something in regards to her well being. Out of all the strange young men he was the one furthest out of reach. It stunned her now as she felt the rough calluses of his hands touching her bare skin. His deep night colored eyes narrowed at her silence.

Heat flared across her cheeks for a reason unknown to her, and Raja perched herself promptly on the ground her wide eyes never leaving him.

As soon as her body touched the earth his gaze was broken. He turned and walked off past the others. Raja watched his retreating form while the others continued to sit and rest seemingly oblivious to the brief interaction that seemed like an eternity…

Duo lowered himself beside her nudging her with a smile. Raja nudged him back, her attention now else where.

0000000000

Quatre tapped Trowas knee lightly and beckoned him with his eyes to look behind him. When they both turned again they saw their other three comrades a couple yards back. Trowa shrugged and was about to turn away until something caught his eye. Notably what Quatre was pointing out in the first place.

Wufei sat with his profile nearest to them. The look on his face was somewhat aggravated yet passive as he too stared at the others. Duo and Heero stood facing each other on each side of Raja and though Trowa hadn't caught it at first glance their expressions were anything _but_ passive. Duos eyes spoke volumes as he glared at his opposite. But Heero neither saw this nor cared. His eyes were attached to the small heart shaped face standing a head below him. Finally Raja broke the stillness of the scene by sitting down but her eyes watched the perfect soldier whimsically as he discarded her.

Heero walked stiffly past them, his face returning to its normal wintry coldness.

Trowa and Quatre exchanged looks but said nothing. After all the actions between the three had spoke for themselves.

Trowa was not oblivious to the fact that Raja, despite her besmirched and unkempt appearance, was an extremely attractive female. He sensed these reactions much stronger from the others. Observation was his skill, and it was embedded deep inside of him. It was his job to see and understand everything around him. Rajas physical beauty was no exception. For Quatre it was mostly an acknowledgement. But the other two…it was no surprise to him of their dilemma. Rivalry among _other _things had always been a large portion of their _relationship. _Truthfully he knew that any one of them if put in the situation could care for her beyond the sentiments of friendship. Even _he_ couldn't deny that. War makes even the strongest man a slave to loneliness.

Loneliess was their _religion_. A sinful seed of duty etched deep into their hearts . And like repentant souls they were forever at its mercy feeding off of it in torment, always reaching for what they could not have..Raja was like that fresh drink of water one needs at the brink of their destruction. That desperate breath of air when suffocation seems so very close.

No…Like Quatre, Trowa was no fool. They were in a place of no civilization, no people to save them, talk to them in a language they knew. And their only pigment of consolation was in the stunning blue eyes of a girl called Raja...

Down and down into the web they went.. caught in an endless spiral of strange new emotions that she spun out of them. Trowa let out a bleak chuckle and couldn't help bu smirk to himself in irony.

__

'And now Heero…'

Of all of them Heero was the strongest.

The fastest.

And of all of them, the most _unfeeling_.

His body was trained since his youth to physically disown the chemicals that formed the nuro transmitters that even _began_ the smallest perception of love. There was one bitter truth of it all. Heero Yuy did not know what love was. He was born without love. And he would die that way. It had always been a tragic understanding of him that they had grown to accept…until now. Now…for that brief moment Trowa swore on his life that he saw a flicker of _something_ behind those blue eyes..

Eyes that had been dead for years.

Was the Perfect Soldiers exterior starting to crumble? Did it even _matter_?

Trowa left the validity of that last thought up for deliberation. Perhaps in this desolate wretched land.. _all _things were not what they seem.

OOOOOO

"We need to move out. Now." Heero announced.

The sun was still set high in the sky, the tops of the trees alight with its rays. This gave leeway for at least a couple more hours of travel. Heero kept in mind Raja's slow rate of mobility. If worst came to worst he would carry her himself. Wufei and Duo were so wound up with their _egos_ to care about their own exhaustion. Each had taken turns assisting her with her weight. If there was an ambush within the night their assets would be useless to him. Quatre was in dire need of water, often licking his lips and swallowing. But other then that he and Trowa seemed stable and awake. Heero calculated this all with great precision and honesty. If there was an attack…the odds were definitely against them. They had rationed amounts of food, one weapon, no perimeter of their whereabouts and a wounded female who couldn't speak English. As the others quietly obeyed out of agreement and began to raise themselves to their feet Heero watched the girl with a hostility that surprised even himself.

Duo and Wufei were fools. Heero couldn't even fathom what it was that had broken them this way…so impassioned…so _weak_.

'You're starting to decay to that same pathetic state too Yuy. Check yourself.' Heero shook his head, for a brief moment thinking that voice had actually _belonged_ to someone next to him. He turned and saw nothing. Just the jungle, the girl, and his comrades. Before he could question his sanity any further a hand touched him and pulled him out of his stupor.

Trowas keen green eyes stared at him speculatively.

"Heero did you hear anything I just said?" He asked.

Heero grunted taken aback. Trowas one visible eye squinted in annoyance.

"I said we have _a plan_. Duo got Raja to draw us a rough outline of the forest and after he gave her the general direction of where we left the village, she was able estimate where we are."

"So?"

"So our crash site was on the other side of this jungle. If we make it out back to the highlands we might be able to find one of the sites."

Trowa took Heero's silence skeptically.

"It's the best option we've _got_ Heero."

The perfect soldier recollected his thoughts, inwardly berating himself for his stumble. Why had he been thinking.. Always _thinking_…so much lately?

He swallowed dryly.

"Which direction?" Duo held Raja close under his arm and stepped forward.

"East."

Without looking at the others who were watching his every move…without looking at _her, _he marched forward into the trees. The sound of soft footfalls behind him followed. East it was.

And as he led the way all he could think about clearly was one thing..

'I have to get out of this jungle. I have to get away from _her_.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the last drops of sunlight crept under the horizon Duo and Raja merged from the final branches of forest. Every tendon in his body twitched and screamed with protest as he stepped onward. But they had made it. It was nearly pitch black, they had no clue as to where any of the crash sites were yet they had come out alive. That was all that mattered to him. Escaping and living. They had Raja to thank. Instinctively he pulled her closer and held her there even when they had stopped moving.

Quatre dropped down tiredly to the ground and grabbed something out of his sack. The rest spread out and rested. Duo looked around in search of something stable to lean against. He found a boulder near by and inching the exhausted girl in his arms forward he gently lowered her against it.

"Rest here Raja." He plopped down next to her and sighed. Raja hummed softly to herself but said nothing. She's been oddly quiet the entire way, just soft nods here and there when anyone asked if she was able to keep moving.

He reached carefully for one of her ankles and lifted it in oth of his hands. It was so small..and frail. She continued to rest contently. He had glanced at her wound throughout the day but now that there was no sun light…just the faded color of sky growing darker by the minute into night. All he could do was feel them with his hands. His touch was warm and it didn't seem to pain her or bother her when he probed the bone softly. Feeling no signs of protruding wounds or blood his gaze narrowed in the darkness.

Wait a minute...

_'That's odd.'_ He thought. 'There's no signs of scabbing or healing anywhere…Its as if it… never even _happened_..' Duo glanced slowly at the shadow of the girls face. She waited for his observation to be over patiently.

"Ke saai? Guud Duo. Raja _Guud_." Her smile was reassuring but weak.

"Yeah…Yeah Raja good.." He muttured to himself feeling baffled when his fingers traced the smoothness of her ankles again. Nothing. Not a scratch.

"She must be a fast healer," Quatre commented a few feet away.

'Yeah...supernaturally abnormally _astronomically_ fast.' Duo thought with a puzzled expression, his brows knitted together. Raja touched the creased furrows of thought on his forehead gaining his attention again.

"Duo...Ke saai..?" She whispered. He shook his head forgetting it.

"Nothing babe. Nothing at all."

Quatre watched the two for a moment before turning away and motioning to Trowa in secret. Trowa shrugged and Duo spoke again in a louder voice.

"Her walking is already beginning to improve. I guess there's room for everyone to be wrong." The last bit he directed towards Trowa who chuckled quietly.

"I suppose you're right.."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well captain," Duo leaned forward rubbing his neck. "What's the verdict? Are we going to light a fire and make camp or what?"

A snort came from the shadow to his right.

"Are you _incapacitated_ ? We would sooner tie ourselves up and _wait_ for the savages to find us before lighting a fire."

Duo glared at Wufeis outline, while subconsciously wrapping a tighter hold around the girl.

"I was only thinking of Raja. To keep her warm," He mumbled.

"She'll be fine. It's a dessert Maxwell not the arctic pole."

Duos cheeks burned red in embaressment but thankfully no one could see that. He felt Rajas soft breaths warming his neck, her small weight leaned fully onto his shoulder. She was sound asleep.

"We'll stay here till first light. Take consecutive turns on watch. I'll be first." Heero said stiffly.

"I'll take the next one then." Trowa added.

"Hn."

Duo leaned back against the stiff rock and sighed. It wasn't the best source of comfort but Raja was already asleep, her arms tangled in his and he didn't dare to move her. Unknown to him two pairs of eyes created fires of their own watching them together in smoldering jealousy…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

"Halt."

Every inch of movement was ceased. Khama closed his eyes in prayer that nothing had been discovered. But today his prayers went unanswered. 

Taliben shoved through his horde of bondsman his eyes narrowing apon a tree ahead. Shoving through Mikal and Khama he ripped a branch off and rubbed his fingers across it attentively. Turning around he held up his palm. It was near dark but the stain of pigment across the leaf was visible. The Kings face held a look of masterful look of swagger. He smirked.

"So you thought the minds of a foolish young boy, and an old warrior combine could deceive me?" Mikal and Khama were taken aback. They eyed each other quizzically.

The leaf was not their doing.. Before Mikal could open his mouth to speak, Taliben signaled one of the warriors to come forth. As he obliged to the kings order and approached, Mikals eye caught the small bowl of liquid he carried in his hands. It was Sows blood. His brows furrowed as it dawned on him.

'No….How could we have been so careless? Of course they would mark the trail..'

"I've asked that Ugmin sprig blood across every hundreth tree we were to cross to pave our way back when the time comes to return." Taliben eyed them blissfully as they recoiled.

"Tell me," He advanced on them with slow taunting steps, "did you honestly think I would allow you to insult me so, by making us run in _circles_?" Before Mikal could attempt to speak again Taliben snapped his fingers and he was ambushed from behind. Khama started in shock as four men held his struggling body in place. He turned but everywhere he looked they were surrounded by Talibens faithful serpents…

Taliben laughed cruelly.

"What's wrong old man? Run out of thoughts to deceive your King have we?"

"Taliben please," Khama drawled, "release the boy!- He has noth-"

"He has _everything_ to do with it!," Taliben hissed grabbing mikals throat, suffocating him.

"If you do not set us on the right path this _instant_," He seethed, each word pouring with snake venom, "I am going to put _holes_ all over this boys body." He turned. "And it WON'T be with a spear."

The next moment he pulled from within his pouch a dark curved object. Mikal gasped and struggled even fiercer but to no avail. The old warrior recognized the hard shiny stone appearance immediately to belong to the Strangers.

This was no Massai weapon. Khamas eyes widened at the sheer _evil _gleaming in Talibens black sinister eyes as he pointed it at Mikals chest.

"In.. and out.. the holes will go…_Poom. Poom_. Dead."

Khamas breath felt swollen and caught within his chest. No. Not Akils only son. The gods would never forgive such a terrible mistake..

" Please have mercy on the boy Mansa. It was not he who deceived you it wasi and I alone. I will show you the true way, I swear on my life!"

"No," Answered Taliben his grip causing Mikals eyes to turn red. He tilted his head towards the boy smiling. "Swear on _his_."

Khama bowed his head defeated. "I swear upon his life. I shall not mislead you again."

"Good. You may not have salvaged your life just yet old man. For when I am through with you I may just kill you. However, your wife and children are a _different_ matter…"

Tears of hatred formed in Khamas eyes as the King released the young warrior and stood waiting to be shown the way. With an unsteady finger he looked away and pointed.

"We must turn south where we began and then head east. To the highlands. That is where their tracks lead to." Talibens teeth gleamed even brighter in the darkness.

"You heard the imbecile. We shall travel by night to make up for the delay. Now move out!" He ordered.

And his will was done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon to start a new day, and only one lone figure stood awake to see it. He knew he should've awoken Trowa to relieve him of his watch. But he hadn't. The perfect soldier glanced back the others all huddled together against the ground. Raja warm and safe in the center. Duos arm was draped possessively around her waist, While she draped her own innocently over the side of Wufeis shoulder. Quatre and Trowa brought up the rear on each side each in a more independent position of slumber. Heero cringed watching the girls chest beat in and out as she breathed, and turned away bristling.

He didn't like the way this girl was getting these reactions out of him. Ever since that night…where that _lunatic_ Taliben and his band of trustees intoxicated him and made him watch….made him see the way she moved…

Heero knew deep down he was just denying the one true fact of it though…No one kept his eyes open, no one forced him to comply.

It was just him and his own two little Prussian blue _spies_ watching her every turn and sway as the beats played a tune so erotic that even the snakes began to dance…

Heero clenched his fists till his knuckles ran white, as if to crush the memory of her like it was in the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes breathing heavily, his heart rate skipping beats. The images overlapped one another like thousands of tiny pixels. Over and over the replay button was pressed and over and over he watched her. The memory was permanent. Like a maelstrom raging in his head. And the disturbance it stirred deep inside him was evidently there to stay as well. He placed his head between his fists and put pressure on his temples.

'_Am I going out of my mind? What the hell's gotten into me? Why can't I just forget it..I'm a soldier. This isn't a normal reaction.'_

Heat squeezed his shoulder and he jolted upright, turning, tripping his attacker and pinning them promptly to the ground all in one fluid motion.

Blue met blue and seconds froze. His face was inches from Rajas. Her musky forest smell invaded his senses like a tital wave, surrounding all of him and swallowing him whole. She was panting heavily under his weight, her expression bewildered. Her legs separated on each side of his hips still and unmoving. She parted her lips, her breath shaking uncontrollably.. He could almost _see_ his reflection staring back at him through her eyes and he knew how he must've looked…like an emotionless beast ready to snap her neck in half. A monster in the face of an angel.

"_Heero_..?" She whispered her eyes wide and fearful. He saw tears threatening to merge from them and instantly he regretted having hurt her.

His mouth opened but no words came out. What could he say? _Sorry? I could never live with myself for hurting you..? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?_

"I…You should've made your presence _known_," He growled. Before she could even blink an eye he pushed himself off the ground and stormed away.

__

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

Heero stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked for a moment..unsure of it. Had he just heard…wait.

He turned and faced her stunned.

"_What.._..did you just say?"

He saw her sit up, placing her hands on her throat clearly as shocked as he was. Raja stared at the ground confoundedly, her head shaking from side to side.

"Ne sai jeiyo…Ne sai…jeiyo." Her voice trailed off to a mumble. Dazed she pushed her self off of the ground and returned to the boulder she had laid against before. The sun was breaking clear over the horizon, with teary eyes she faced it and began her morning the way she always did. Stretching her limbs to the sky.

Heero glared at her silhouette against the orange light. First it was her skin. Lighter and more fair then her tribe. The question had haunted all of them at some point in time.

How did she get here? And where did she come from?..

Then it was her ankles. Heero hadn't been blind to her astonishing recovery. He was sure the others had noticed as well. It had barely been one day since he'd witnessed the sight of her ankles…crushed and pulverized. Now they seemed literally unscathed, not a single mar across her perfect bronzy skin…

And now…to add on to a list of quickly accumulating facts about this mysterious wild eyed girl was the fact that she had _once_ in her life spoken English. He just got proof of that…

He couldn't make sense of _any_ of it… She was an enigma.

Trowa awoke moments later, probably from all the commotion that had occurred in the past five minutes. Already sensing the tension in the air as he watched Rajas stiff movements and Heeros frigid exterior, Trowa sat up and walked quietly over to Heero eyeing him hesitantly.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?"

"Hn. I'm fine. You needed sleep," Trowa accepted his answer as a valid one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raja gazing across at them in secret as she stretched.

"Anything I should be aware of..?," He asked in a low voice his jade eyes contemplative. Something about the way they were acting was off. And he sensed it rolling off of each of them in heat waves. Heero looked at him now with sudden hostility.

"_No_. Why _would_ there be?," Trowa didn't answer. As if right on queue movement and yawning caught his ear. The others were already awake.

"Babe what are you doing up so early?," Duo asked.

"Maxwell get _up_! Your crushing my hand!"

"Actually that's ME Wufei sorry," Quatre said sheepishly.

Trowa sighed. For being on the run things sure didn't start off like usual. There was something going on and Trowa was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

But for now…

"Alright, let's eat and get a move on." Trowa said to the others, "We have to be close by now."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been hours since they started on their way again. Rajas body was refreshed from the sleeping, her ankles no longer numb. Just a dull tingle any time she landed to hard on them. Her body was almost void of any stress from the previous night. Her mind however had different problems…

She couldn't get Heeros face…those steely blue eyes out of her head. It was impossible. She had been hurt and very surprised when he acted so thunderstruck and cruelly.. Of all the men he had always been the most distant to her but she had no idea of the reasoning behind it…

What made him so emotionless? So bare of life? Raja suppressed a deep sigh, her brows furrowing together as she trudged along, her eyes glaring at him perplexedly. The muscles across his bare shoulders compacted into rigid lines, trails of perspiration trickling down them in fatigue. He could sense her eyes upon him but he didn't turn to look at her. He just continued to walk ahead, Trowa a step behind him.

Raja couldn't deny the other sentiment that had her in a whirl of confusion. The feelings he had caused when he threw her to the ground, his arms of stone pinning her like a helpless child…his cool breath blowing in gusts against her face. Raja didn't understand the emotion that stirred in her as she felt the position they were in and let it settle across her mind over and over again.

He was untouchable. There was nothing about him that made her believe he would care if she were drop dead, fall off a cliff or disappear. Nothing at all. Duo cared a tremendous amount. She liked to believe Wufei did too. A lot more then he meant to. Even Trowa and Quatre connected with her. But why not Heero?…_Why?_

Before she could weigh this question any further the sounds of their voices caught her attention and she broke away from her reverie.

"Hey, you guys. Is it just me or does that look like an abnormally large _bird nest _over there…?" Duo asked, stopping in his tracks and pointing. The others followed his gaze alertly.

There.. across the plains of weeds and atop a hill about three hundred feet ahead was a large object peeking out of the ground. Excitement overcame four of them, Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei broke out into a run as fast as they all could muster and cautiously climbed the hill. Heero walked just as patiently and alert as he had before. Raja stepped quietly in toe with him but he made no acknowledgement of it while they made their way through the weeds.

Once on top of the hill Raja cupped her hand across her eyes so she could see clearly. Her heart stopped.

__

No it couldn't be..

"The myth said they were North…" She said to her self in a whisper. Heero ignored her as usual.

oooooooooooooooooooo

The object wasn't the crash site at all. Trowa couldn't believe he had let false hopes get the best of him. He was usually very consistent in remaining calm and practical. He knew better then to think it would've been _that_ easy.

Raja and Heero approached at a slower pace. Heero had known all along he supposed. His mind overlooked that soon enough. Comparing himself to the Perfect soldier was the last of his priorities right now.

He just wanted to know exactly _what_ he was looking at..

"What the hell..?" Duo muttered stepping closer reaching out to touch the structure that towered over them. Two columns of stone shaped perfectly and then crumbling inward to meet in the shape of a trinity. The inside was also a wall of stone, creating a hollow cave just big enough for someone to stand in. Duo of course noticed this first and fearlessly walked forth into its shadows.

"Duo!," Quatre gasped.

"What Q-man," An echoing voice called out in the dark. "It's fine its just some sort of triangle monument.." Quatre glanced worriedly at Wufei who only folded his arms.

"He's a baka, I've told you for _years_. Can you expect any better?"

"What do you _see_?," Quatre asked leaning forward with anxiety.

"Well considering the lack of light in this place- Ow! My _foot_.- Hey…Hey what is this..-" Suddenly a huge thud shook the ground that sent Duo jolting out from the shadows in fright. He crashed into Wufei taking down poor Quatre in the process. The others caught themselves unsteadily. The sound seemed to vibrate through the ground, rippling again and again but it seemed to get further away every time.

"Did you feel that!," Quatre cried his face turning pale. Duo groaned as Wufei shoved him forcefully back to the ground when he attempted to stand up.

"Feel that!," He cried pointing to his foot, "My foot was nearly _annihilated_! There was a huge stone trap or some-"

"And that's what you get you idiot for going into an prehistoric _deathtrap_ like that!"

"Hey that's not fair I just wanted to find out what it was!"

"Please," Quatre fussed getting between the two.

"We all want to know what it is but let's next time just be more logical about it agreed?" The two glared at each other between their platinum blonde friend and huffed stubbornly.

"I don't mean to break your point Quatre," Trowa said walking forward.

"But we already know what it is."

Quatre lowered his arms and the three turned to him in surprise.

"What? What..is it then?"

"It's not a prehistoric cave." Trowa answered slowly pushing against the stone entrance with his wait..feeling for something. The group stared at him puzzled. When he faced them again his expression was thoughtful.

"It's a _Pylon_."

"A _what_?" Duo asked snubbing his nose.

"A pylon," Heero repeated coming into the center of the group. "It was an ancient way Neanderthals used to communicate with one another over long distances."

They stared at him blankly. Since when did Heero pay attention in history class all those years at the Peacecraft academy…?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!-" Duo scratched his head gathering his thoughts, "So what your saying is this is like an outdated version of walkie-talkies or something?" Heero and Trowa nodded in union.

A smile broke out over braided pilots face, unbeknownst them all Raja stood furthest away her face slowly changing from wonder to horror…

"This is perfect! Screw the mobile suits! We don't even know if there's enough juice left in the batteries to work the radios. We can use _these!_- There's bound to be some near a modern area _right_?" He said lifting his hands. Wufei sighed loudly.

"No you moron! Didn't you just hear _anything_ Yuy said? They were used with Neanderthals. They're not satellites that will _magically _send Head Quarters our whereabouts."

Duo growled angrily.

"I didn't say that Mr. I-know-_EVERYTHING_-about-Pylons. Why don't you just be quiet for one minute and let me explain for once-"

"Shut up, both of you!," Heero hissed. He squatted to the ground and the others immediately caught on and followed suit.

Everyone except Raja.

She pointed behind them, her eyes solemn and her head bowed as if to say _too late._

Movement stirred and the hairs on the back of Heeros neck stood vertical, the feeling of sharp stone placed threateningly at the base of his neck.

Heero closed his eyes the horrible realization sinking in piece by piece- the torment cutting through his body like a machete.

No…it couldn't really be over could it.. After all this work…after getting so far…No-no-_NO!._

"_Meesh Koo." _

Duo had his hands up in surrender, on his knees across from Heero but his eyes were squinted in utter shock and his mouth was openly agape.

Breathing hard Heero decided his fate then and there.

He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Survival no longer mattered. Being the _Perfect Soldier _no longer mattered_._

He could turn to see what he was up against and count his odds. It would take a half second to reach Raja.

He would stand by her, and protect her as long as he could.

Until the last breath withdrew from his body.

He'd _fight_ for her.

Heero closed his eyes for a moment gathering all the determination he could muster, all the strength he'd been taught over the years. All the precise skills of _killing.._with his bare hands.

He turned to face his opponent, knowing well it would be the man that had hurt man that had tried to maker her _his_.

He gasped and bowled over in awe. The others still frozen in shock.

It was not Taliben and his band of evil footman…. but a group of ten massive ebony skinned men with stone hammers, all starring just as wide-eyed at _them_ in return.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys hope you like the intrigue. Took me forever to find out what I wanted to do with this story. I just couldn't find it in myself to let it sit any longer and fade away from all the people who took the time to read it. I appreciate you guys too much. A few breif explanations too in case you were confused on certain parts.

1. Pylon

Pronunciation: \ˈpī-ˌlän, -lən\ Function: noun Etymology: Greek pylōn, from pylē gate ; 1. In ancient Egyptian architecture, a pylon is one of a pair of inward-sloping towers that flank an entrance, thought to be used for communicational purposes.

So basically if any of you are Odessy fans and remember the Monolith its kind of similar only its not a U.F.O. My mom (of all people) was talking about Pylons the other day while she watched the the Hisotry channel and it got me scribbling down some ideas again.. :)

2. Rajas outburst :

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" The girl cried. As you all were led to believe Raja, after 8 years of rural life in a tribe that did not speak english, eventually lost all memory of her language. Some may say that's unrealistic but i'm very faithful that the situation under different circumstances could happen. If you were ten years old and had the vocabulary of a ten year old and then spent 9 years in an environment completley surrounded by spanish speakers, and with no other way to communicate with them, eventually its almost a guarentee that you would speak spanish fluently within the first two years.

Rajas rusty recolection of the language showed early signs within the beginning of the story, speifically the disaster with Quatres dehydration. He asked for more and she recognized the word. I decided to speed things up a notch now that she's constantly with the G-boys. Things are bound to start popping up here and there and so this should answer the questions i recieved about weither or not Raja will ever be able to fully communicate with them. I know its obscured right now...but eventually you guys will catch onto my drift. You'll definitley see it coming.

Anyways just some info to add in! Look out for the next update, Adios!!


	3. Chapter 13

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 13: The Lost Men

It had been too late. Curse whatever God had done this to them. Raja felt it deep within her soul- they were not meant to die. Not on this day. Their journey had almost succeeded…so close. But he had found them…And the lives of her strange friends would be taken. Duo. Trowa..Quatre..her handsome _Woof woof_..

And Heero.. Her heart ached and her breath hitched in her throat.

Of course her body would go on after this attack. Taliben would take her, marry her and force her into an dark eternity of royal hell. For the rest of her life she would live as his wife and his Queen. The bearer of his children. And then she would die. Old. Spiritless. _Broken. _She could only dream he would be merciful and shed her blood after the others. She would die with a smile on her face.

But only in dreams.

Taliben was cruel and he knew what was in her heart. What would truly kill her the most…

Fear stricken and yet brave she bowed her head quietly and accepted her fate. She wouldn't let the others see her tears. Especially _him_. Heero..Not when she had shown him so many of her secrets all in the same day…many that even _she_ did not understand..

The words she'd spoken.

His eyes looking into her own. Not seeing her face but seeing _her. _The spirit deep inside- the look he gave her when she saw a glimpse of his _own_…

And now..

Now she never would know.

She felt Heeros eyes upon her but she wouldn't look at him. She couldn't bear it the pain and shock were sinking in deeper and deeper..Instead she maintained herself and lifted her head avoiding his eyes and the faces of the others. Raja stiffened, the dark shadows revealing themselves to the light of day where they could be plainly seen. Gizzam yielded time, freezing it so that it passed very slowly…very still. Her heart had stopped, threatening to die that very moment, had it been who she thought it was.

But she was mistaken.

Talibens dark lifeless eyes had haunted her ever since she was a young girl. They had followed her everywhere. Drinking in each movement with a lustful thirst he desperately yearned to quench. Raja knew it was _her_ he would be the first to look at and so as these dark strangers stepped forward and the obvious leader did _not_ glance at her but merely placed his weapon at the base of Heeros neck she knew they were not the men sent to capture her from escaping.

The ten men held their weapons steadily. Their eyes were fierce watching every line of movement, hands ready to take lives at any given moment. Each were dressed in strange attire she had never seen before. An odd arrangement of fur pelts to cover their genders, and sandals strapped by thongs of animal tendons. Their faces were punctured by wooden plates within the lower lip, scarred lines designed across their brows and cheeks giving them animalistic features. She gasped despite herself when she noticed this. Marveling at their towering height, her heart pumped back to life but at an alarming rate of fright. Taliben was no where to be found…yet this was no time for relief..

"Mesh Koo!!" The leader barked out clucking his tongue angrily. The wind blew across their faces, carrying the harshness of his voice with it.

Heero was squatting towards the earth his body still as a rock and dead calm. Raja sensed in his stillness a wild underlying _rage_ simmering over his control. Any moment now he was going to _snap_.

She couldn't let him. The odds were hardly on their side. She knew very well who these men were. And she also knew of the myth..They still had a chance to live if they asked for mercy..

"Please!" Raja cried lowering herself in respect to the ground. Her breath blew softly against the loose earth, blowing clouds of dirt as she spoke.

"We mean no harm and no threat to your people. Palla blesses us with a white sun! Blood of brothers shall not be spilt this day."

She held her arms out in front of her offering her words of peace.

The leader growled deep from his belly.

"And who speaks of us as if we are brothers and sisters of _blood_? Your precious _God_ has no power in these lands. We are not deceived by the light falling across your skin… for my eyes tell me it is fair like the tusk of the elephant," He replied disgusted.

She glanced up into the eyes of this stranger and he pounded his chest angrily.

"You are no blood sister of mine! ," He spat.

"I am a _Masai_!," She yelled no longer feeling fear.

She stood upright meeting the ten wrathful faces staring back at her, along with the others who watched her in astonishment. Her eyes became hard like stone.

"I appear different. But my words are true. I am a daughter of a masaian warrior. I am a humble servant to Gizzam. To Palla. I _love_ my people. And our True King; may he rest in peace. I _am_ a _Masai_." She glared coming to her full height, daring them to disagree this time. The leaders eyes betrayed a flicker of a new emotion but he remained bent in position, his weapon not yielding.

"And I know who you are too," Raja continued catching his attention more willingly. She eyed each of them slowly.

"You are the _Ahmandi_. The lost men of the _Kato_."

The leader gazed at her now, his face stern and surprised.

"If you are who you say you are…then why do you travel with these pale ones? What words do you posses to argue your _treachery_ to your people!," He asked accusingly.

Raja held her ground. She held her arms freely indicating the five boys who now gawked at her like she had grown a lions tail.

"These are my friends. We flee from the tyranny that has come over Kashka. Our new Mansa is a liar, a lunatic, and a murderer."

This she let drift into their ears, their expressions changing at the sound of her hardened voice.

"It was the True Mansa's last wish that these men be given freedom and I am here to accompany their journey. _My_ reasons are my own." She finished.

The leader arched his brow at her boldness. But there she remained, still and undaunted.

Ever so slowly…he lowered his weapon.

Raja nearly felt the breath of relief that coursed through her five young friends and she too couldn't suppress a deep sigh.

The leader took a step back, his mind deep in a muse. But the others seemed hesitant. Each surrounded him in a hushed circle of murmurs.

"How can you trust her Enitan.. for all we know she can be a traitor!"

"She speaks the language quite fluently. _Flawless_…but how must we know for sure-"

"I think we should just take them all captive. See was Jevig thinks of this…"

"We will not tell Jevig of anything." Gasps of surprise caught her ears, the boys had stood and now formed a barricade of protection around her, they too spoke in quick hushed words but she listened intently to her own tongue.

"Why? Should he not be aware of this? This is a threat to our people Enitan! Think of your words!"

"I have," Enitan replied, his lips pursed in a hard line.

"And she is who she says she is. For she would not have known the _myth_ if she wasn't."

Ah. The myth. Bless her Mansa, he was a wise old man! Telling her all those stories during their visits…

With that Enitan as he was called turned around and addressed her but now it was with mush less severity.

"I believe your words girl. However we do not appreciate your medaling with our _Katos_. They are only used when an ally or one of our own is in dire need."

Raja nodded. "I am sorry it offended you. We _are_ in dire need but we are not of your people and we will not tamper with them again." The large man blinked at her now curiously.

"And what need do you speak of?" He asked. Raja bit her lip. Duo, Heero and the others were still looking at her. They recognized the man addressed her and when she suddenly hesitated they watched her anxiously.

" We…we are being hunted," She replied honestly. "He is a very evil man and he will stop at nothing until the lives of these men and my own are destroyed."

"What significance do these five males have to him?" Elitan pressed on. "Surely they are nothing more then mere captives."

"No," Raja replied defensively. "They are not captives. They have done nothing wrong, they trespassed across our land unknowingly. They are… not of this land. Our men found them all in severe condition…near odd structures that they travel in. That is what we are trying to find now so that they may return." Raja listened to her words as she said them. Even to her they sounded unbelievable. However Elitans response seemed to believe otherwise.

"We know of the structures you speak…You say they are not of this land," Elitan said in a low voice, "But it is our belief that they are not of this _world_ either."

Before Raja could form the words to speak again he silenced her with his palm.

"The light of day will leave us soon. We shall speak more of it when we settle at our camp."

He turned, his band of warriors immediately following suite. His voice lingered softly on the wind just so that she could it hear.

"Follow us."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The pilots stood utterly silent and dumbfounded as their female companion began to converse…even _argue _it seemed with the ten dangerously armed natives.

The language barrier must've been small for they seemed perfectly capable of understanding one another.

The leader spat and clucked his teeth angrily at her.. A look of disgust in his oil black face.

But Rajas composure was welded as strongly as Gundanium _steel_.

Their eyes remained glued to the small girl, watching her bark out words in her native tongue. Her voice rose up and down in bravado and flared with anger when the leader of the natives questioned her.

Wufei had been completely faithless up until this point. He had thought finally…

Yes. So this is it. But life didn't seem to be ready to let him leave yet. Raja wasn't willing to let that happen.

Right then and there his respect for her grew its wings and soared. Raja was not no mere onna. No burrden..or hindrance they had pilfered from a dreadful fate.

She was a warrior.

When the leader slowly lowered his weapon, Wufeis keen ears picked up Duos sigh of relief beside him. Slowly he too let out the breath he had long suppressed.

"I thought we were goners," Duo murmured. Wufei couldn't find the concentration to reply. His eyes remained centered on the strangers.

They seemed divided after the conversation between the girl and their leader and circled around him in a hush of mumbles and low grunts.

Finally…the string of tension lapsed and disappeared when they turned to face the five boys. Like some mystical hand came down and made the incision.

"Makobo wai. Nek lek adni sinoo pobo ai."

Raja moved past them calmly, without so much as a hint of hesitation and came to their side.

"Yuu," She said pointing to each of them. "Good." She pointed back at the leader who maintained a blank expression neither welcoming nor threatening.

"Enitan," She said calmly. "Good."

Duo grinned on perfect timing and whisked her into the air spinning her around again and again.

"God I love you babe!" Raja stifled her giggles as he slowly put her down, the other boys still a bit uneasy. Quatre glanced at Trowa worriedly before pulling on Rajas arm.

"_Safe?" _He asked. He knew she didn't know that word but somehow the concern in his eyes was understandable enough to the girl and she nodded quickly.

"Qoo-at-re good!" She replied tapping his nose reassuringly. At that even he managed to smile.

Heero was not so quick to join in the celebration. He remained stock still and when Trowa touched his shoulder he nearly jumped out of his skin in alarm.

His glare was cut throat.

"We're alright Heero," Trowa assured him ignoring his hostile appearance.

Suddenly he was jerked forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Are you so _sure_ of that?," Heero whispered gripping the collar of his tattered shirt, his eyes lit with fury.

"What will you say when they have us all sleeping soundly, thinking we're in NO danger and they slit Raja's throat?," He hissed blowing the bangs away from Trowas stunned face. "What happens when there _is _no crash site- just those _ropes_ again? Those fucking ROPES. What then?" The taller pilot gazed at his friend in a sudden apprehensive sadness. Everything around them no longer a distraction.

"You're starting to _lose it _Heero." Trowa whispered a ring of trepidation in his voice .

"No Trowa. I'm afraid it's all of _you_ who are _losing_ it," Was his penetrating response before he shoved him away roughly.

To the others this all went completely unnoticed. Even to Wufei who himself was relaxing and indulging in the moment of joy…Duo foolishly linking arms with Raja and dancing circles around him.

Trowas pride was stung a bit. But immediately he ignored it. For he knew Heero meant more then a mere 'loss of mind' . The words he'd spoken were enunciated loud and clear.

_You're not a soldier anymore. You don't feel like one. You don't act like one. And now you don't even think like one…_

He watched his friend stand aloof beside them, his arms folded and his eyes alert and calculating. Always alert…always calculating.

'_I'm sorry we can never measure up to your standards Heero.'_

He thought discerningly watching Rajas golden hair twirl in the sun as Duo spun her once more.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Palla melted back beneath its blanket of sky and a sheet of pitch black followed they finally reached the camp of the Ahmandi men . Raja knew they were not going to be led to their village, Enitan was much too responsible of a guard to his people to bind her with that trust. She felt blest by Gizzam himself that he had even listened with open ears to her story in the fields of Pylons. Her companions were fairly calm, on guard in a personal sense but impassive nonetheless. The natives, with the exception of their leader, on the other hand…

They were still quite uneasy and contentious around the five males. Their eyes were piercing and observing, their mouths set in hard grim lines.

Heero seemed rather vicious himself. Raja had walked next to him after it was finally understood that they were to follow the group of warriors and softly in the curtain of darkness she grazed her hand against his. He jerked away and quickened his steps leaving her alone. Rajas steps halted for a moment but no one in the darkness would have been able to see the trace of pain in her eyes…for almost as quickly as it came it was gone.

The campsite had not been very far from where they were discovered. The hills tumbled north over endless areas of vast dryness and land. Over the highest of them all they climbed until finally at the bottom there was a flattened area where a campfire had been built.

A single warrior had been left there, and he nearly jumped and attacked the newcomers himself had it not been for Enitans quick negotiating. He explained to the young native immediately and slowly the warrior lowered his weapon he'd been using to strip meat of the bones of an animal carcass.

Duo held Rajas hand as they descended the hill and carefully the five remained huddled together while the fire was lit. The men relieved themselves of their weapons and stacks of meat that had been strung across their backs from their hunt. Some sat close to the fire and whispered to one another, their eyes flickering ever so often across the flames at the white faces of the newcomers.

Raja swallowed hard. Duo massaged the palm of her hand between his thumbs attempting to comfort her. Quatre had taken out the last of his meat and was chewing on it with a look of distaste. The others sat in complete silence.

She knew this would be a sleepless night for all of them. Even her self.

Enitan murmured orders among the others and finally he circled back around the fire and lowered himself to sit.

It was very quiet. Raja's nerves were on end now that they were finally settled.

She hoped her friends new they weren't capitve…that these people were merely helping them along their journey…

And suddenly a thought occurred to her. If we were to get up and leave then…they would not stop us..? Because we are not captives?

Somehow she was unsure of the answer. And that didn't sit well with her. In fact she was sure it didn't sit well with any of them. Expecially Heero who watched her with cold reproachful eyes the entire time..he looked as if he had been deeply betrayed and for that Raja couldn't bare to look at him a moment longer. Quickly she stopped her staring at his profile and concentrated on Enitan who still remained silent. It seemed he had been caught up in his own thoughts too..

He studied her face now, his fingers tracing the viciously sharp edge of his bamboo stake.

Duo pulled her closer instinctively and she felt the gust of his warm breath across the back of her neck. It was soothing. She waited patiently for the warrior in front of her to speak. She waited until his curious eyes blinked, narrowing on Duos soft touch.

"You are _his_ woman?" It was more of a statement then a question. Rajas eyes fluttered in surprise and she stifled the laugh that rose in her throat. This night…was much too serious to laugh so freely.

"No I am not," she answered. Enitan gauged her expression before accepting it with the tilt of his head. His eyes flickered behind her across Duo and the others.

"It amazes me, how a pale faced woman was raised by Masaian rule." He murmured gazing at the brightness of her skin against the firelight. He added on a darker note," Pity has never been one of their best…_qualities_."

"Tell me about your beliefs Enitan," Raja said, changing the subject to what was important. At this the warriors face became solemn.

"It is…," He began with a distant voice, "It is a mysterious giant structure." His eyes strayed across the hills beyond them and into the dark black of night. And Raja leaned closer in anticipation.

"They are tall fearsome beasts..they arrived after the noises began across the sky. Where they fought endlessly for days. Some say it is like the sound of two rocks being bashed together and…and _crushed_. But now whoever they fought against fled. And what is left of them…are dead now." His eyes returned to hers.

"_Both _of them." Raja arched back in surprise.

"So there are two of them?" Enitan nodded slowly.

"Yes. One is very near. No more then a moments walk."

At this the girl gasped and rose furtively to her feet, alarming the others.

"You must take us to them at once!" Duo was soon up at her side tugging on her arm urgently.

"Raja wuut-iizz-it?" Enitan jumped to his feet and placed his weapon back into his waist band.

"There's no need to rush pale faced girl," he remarked calmly. "The dead ones will not move from where they are."

Raja sighed in frustration and threw up her hands.

"Oh don't you see! We're being hunted. NOW! Every moment of every day he is moving. And _gaining_ on us. Taliben will stop at nothing- not until _every_ drop of blood has been spilt at his feet for him to bathe in it!"

Enitan nostrils flared at the uttering of his name.

"_Taliben_ you say?"

All of them had risen to their feet in alarm, Raja could hear the voices of the men behind her speaking fiercely in their mysterious tongue. Her name hovered in and out of their conversation.

She stepped closer to Enitan lowering her voice so that only he could hear. For his warriors had begun to circle around them in tension.

"You must take us to these dead beasts. It is the only way for these innocent men to return to their home without _harm_."

"And what of your self Raja of the Masai," Enitan whispered grasping her shoulder.

"Will you sacrifice your life for their freedom? Surely you don't mean to run away with them!"

Raja stumbled for the words to say to that…

She had never thought of it before. She glanced at the five men she had come to know, protect.._care for_. Quatre and his worried brows furrowed together. Wufei and Trowa..each of their mouths set in tight firm lines. Duo who reached out to her carefully, his face a wave of emotion. Her eyes strayed to Heero. He stood farthest back. Farthest away from her…_always. _

His face was blank. A mask cut smooth and flawless, empty of any sentiments. And cold as the night that surrounded them. Raja shivered despite herself and the warm embers of the fire blazing behind the warriors. She understood perfectly... when the feeling of crying rose in her throat and caused her to speak hoarsely and shrill. Because deep in her heart she already knew the answer.

"I will not go with them when they leave." Enitan watched her face as it changed. Confusion to thought, thought to longing. Longing to _pain_. He asked no more of it.

" You may return with us young one. When your burden on yourself is completed." At this she lifted her eyes in surprise.

"Why would you offer me such a thing?" He smiled and it was the first she had seen.

"The Ahmandi can respect and acknowledge bravery in the face of danger too..Masaian mercy will no longer be given so freely it seems. Now that Taliben is in rule."

"You know him?"

Enitan glared at the ground in disgust.

"I knew _of _him. When he was a better man." He sighed and turned through the small crowd of natives behind him.

"I will lead you to the sands where the first lays. But heed my words," he admonished with firm warning. "Do not trust to hope. I fear their destinies have been written out and their salvation from these lands is…_too late_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where the hell are we going now?" Wufei muttered kicking sand as they followed Raja and the tall native leader into the hills beyond.

The fields had turned to sand and desert only moments ago and the land they walked through seemed endless. He decided not to look at it.. To keep his eyes on the back of Trowas head.

" Raja knows we are trying to get back to where we were discovered. I think somehow they came across something important when they were talking." He glanced back at the Chinese and in the darkness Wufei thought he could see a glow in his one visible eye. The rest of his face was shielded by a veil of hair.

"He's leading us somewhere. Somwhere he knows we want to _see_."

"Dang Trowa…" they heard the Duos distant voice mumble from a few feet behind. He stumbled along exhaustedly.

"I wish I had a natural intuition like _yours_."

Trowa smirked in the darkness.

"We're in this together Duo. My intuition is your intuition."

"Well he must not trust all of us completely," Quatre joined in softly. He lowered his voice so that only Trowa could hear him.

"Didn't you notice that he brought almost all of his men with him…?" The blonde stared warily at the heads of the wild natives marching them further into the desert.

"Why so many..I wonder."

"Perhaps it _is_ a trap Winner. Did you ever contemplate that?"

Trowa glared to his side. Damn Yuy and his pessimistic insanity.

'If they had wanted to kill us they would've done it the moment they saw us.' He thought angrily watching the perfect soldier in frustration. He looked back at him with cold unfeeling eyes. His words wryling the Arabian just as he meant them to.

"Trowa what if Heero..what if he's right?- I mean…let's face it…" He chuckled but Trowa could hear the fear brewing beneath it, " We don't exactly know that Raja saved us all from immediate death…only under certain.." His voice quivered.

"Certain…circumstances.."

"What circumstances Winner? Are you meaning to say you think she bribed them? Cut a deal with them?" He didn't realize his voice had risen to a yell until he had the blondes dirty wrinkled shirt clutched in his fists. The wide blue eyes of his friend stared at him in shock and surprise. The others had stopped moving behind them.

"I was only saying…" Quatre began. Trowa jerked him again.

"I don't want to _hear _what you were _only_ saying!," he hissed. He let go and turned to the others breathing ruggedly.

"All of you need to have some damn faith in this world! We've been through hell for weeks and now look at us!" He spat grabbing the remains of his stripped sweater and throwing it to the sand in a heap.

"A group of _spineless_ so called soldiers!." Duos jaw tightened and Wufei lowered his head shameful at the harsh truth of his words. But Trowa wasn't finished.

"And you." He stalked forth until he stood nose to nose with the most faithless of them all. "You need to STOP wallowing Yuy. It's a pain in my ass as if we weren't already _well aware _of our chances in this _God forsaken _place." Heero's eyes bore holes into him now, a new fury unleashed in their dark Prussian depths.

"_Wallowing_?" He questioned, his eyes widening threateningly, "Is _that_ what I'm doing Barton?"

Heeros sudden fury lit a torch of its own now. He looked absolutley irate.

For a split second Trowa prepared himself to be brutally assaulted to the ground by his friend but the brown haired pilot merely side stepped him with not a seconds chance to reply and marched off into the desert.

Raja, the native leader and his companions had stopped far ahead awaiting them under a single torch of light.

Trowa and the others followed Heeros tracks and his last words lingered hollowly against the evening breeze.

"This isn't about faith. Faith never helped _anybody_ out of this place."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The tracks...her very scent. They had all led him here. And now they were in the company of others. Ohh yes he knew who they were. He admired the new challenge. _

_Night was his companion. A lover that came out in secret when it was time to play…_

_And it was time._

_He inhaled the sweet intoxicating anticipation of his victory. He could taste the salt of blood and the honey of delicious glory…as his prey drew near._

_Always it began with observation._

_Practice and slow careful precision had taught him his skill. Since childhood…it was the only assured thing he new. And like a lion circling its chosen source of meat he bent deep into the earth and waited. His pack positioning silently behind him. He was deadly. Together they were unbeatable. The god of howling thunder himself could smite down a bolt of light against the Earth and he would be undaunted. There was no more time for failure._

_For now HE was king. And failure was not an option for anyone, unless they were willing to pay the pennance with their lives._

_Breath of life drew in and out of his prey. Careful. Quiet with the skill of a young warrior. They were males. And they were on HIS land now. Thoughts of his true desire flickered by for a moment. But they had time. The tracks were recent and she couldn't have gotten much further._

_He was hot on their trail…it wouldn't be long- and ooh…how his loins and his mind raced at the thought of it. What he would do once he had his hands on her. Once he broke her. Slit her. Cut her. Beat her._

_Hurt her. Hurt her. Hurt her._

_The lust for blood was overwhelming. He would quench a drop of it here. Now._

_With these trespassing fools! Who would light a fire so willingingly on his sand that he now claimed his own?_

_Didn't they know? He smirked and holwed the word of attack. His loyal followers springing from the cover of night and slaying their bewildered brothers in his name._

_He was KING. And no pale face, male or female, full grown or child…stranger or brother would question that authority._

_The sand with the footprints beyond the hills and into the desert.. was stained with blood._

_And in the moonlight they did not go unnoticed._

_'Raja...you are MINE.' _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'The moon has lit itself'_ Raja thought her face upturned towards the heavens.

'Palla must've sent his brother to shine in blessing of our journey!'

"Praise be to you," She whispered softly. Enitan caught it though chuckled.

"So the Masai still believe in the ways of old do they?"

Raja gave him a meaningful look.

"Of _course._ When have they not?" She replied sternly. "It is written in stone. My true King would've never lied."

"Of course he wouldn't have_ lied_," The warrior assured her, his tone soft. "But I speak too soon. It was before your time when the beliefs of the immortals power were questioned. When the Ahmandi, the Masai and the other seven tribes were all united under one King. Under one brotherhood."

Raja lowered her eyes to the sand that she gently padded across. It was soft and hot under her feet.

"The breaking of the brotherhood began with the tale of Amüpa. Do you know of it?"

She shook her head heat rising to her cheeks. She felt oddly foolish for some reason. The leader of the Ahmudni men couldn't have been more then three or four summers past her own age. He seemed wise beyond his time.

"It all started when a pitcher woman named Amüpa came screaming into the village of Daapo. Before Kashka was ever built. Her body was said to be scorched with angry sores of Pallas wrath. All over her open flesh was bleeding, yellow and pussing down to the white of her bones." Enitan paused reading Rajas wincing expression of disgust before he continued.

"Everyone knew her to be a great and selfless woman. Faithful to her husband. Caring of her children. Respectful to all the people of the village even the idiot that everyone cursed and through sand piles at. She was endeared by all and if any were to be so terribly beaten and tortured by Pallas great anger…they would have never thought it to be _her_."

"I don't understand," Raja interrupted clutching her fists together into tight little balls. "What does this tale have to do with the questioning of Pallas undying glory? Surely _you_ believe in him too don't you?" Her question amused him for a moment before he shook his head and continued with the story.

"The woman's sores only grew worse with time until finally she was kept in total darkness. Always she moaned about the light. "Never the light." She would say over and over again. And her cries would wake everyone in the night. Her pain broke her and finally she died of misery and pain. The village was in an uproar. And oppinions became divided. Half thought Palla couldn't possibly have had reason to do this to her. And so if it wasn't HE who caused her death then why would he have done _nothing_ to stop it? For signs of her sores were clearly from his rays of light. Others were indifferent. They believed the divine judgment of the Gods was not meant to be questioned." Enitan let out a breath and Raja hadn't noticed that their steps had slowed down to a walk.

"So as you can see the village soon separated. The Lost men as you called us were named the Ahmandi," He murmured glancing at her. "Meaning the fearless." Raja felt their slow tracks up the hill come to a final halt.

"I think you would make a great part of our people Raja, you have the meaning of Ahmandi in you already," he said.

"I can see it in your _spirit. _You are brave to face the wrath of a King. To face the exile from your people."

"No…don't let your eyes deceive you," Raja murmured her voice catching a drift of sadess.

"I have many fears," She admitted softly. " I simply run from them."

"No," he replied grasping her arm. Raja stared at him in surprise. But his jaw was taught with determination.

"You run from tyranny. And to protect the lives of these men. It is all you can _do_ for such a young girl. And in running…you are _fighting_." He let go and lifted the torch so that he could see her face clearly and let her see his own.

"You are fighting tradition Raja. A tradition of land, power and _pride_. And in doing so you conquer your fears. The Ahmandi respect that."

With no words to utter in retort she simply nodded her head. Her eyes shining in a new respect for this warrior. If they had met in better times...when their people were not enemies..perhaps they might even have been friends. Their moment soon ended when quick movement blured past them and she Duo followed by Wufei and Quatre racing across the sand. Heero and Trowa following behind them.

What Raja saw next astounded her and took the air right out of her chest.

There beneath the moon, that would have been mistaken any other time as a mountain was a great shadow against the sand. A giant heap mounded on top of the Earth. It towered over them, shining with mrous gleams bouncing off its surface in the moonlight. Raja felt a breeze nlow softly across her face, pulling at her. The structure did not budge. It was heavy. Strange.._surely_ not of ths world.

"The dead one." Enitan informed her. But she could only hear the sullen pound of her heart. She watched Duo and Quatre cheer in delight at their discovery. Wufei leaning close to its smooth rock hard suface and caressing it in a soft whisper. Trowa stood next to h but for the first time his face was at peace. He laughed at Duo and Quatre who grasped shoulders and began to sing a very off key tune.

'So they are reunited with where it all began...' She thought crestfallen. Finally she forced herself to search for Heeros familiar dark silhouette. His strange pantlegs were worn and besmirched with dirt, blood and time. His upper torso was bare of clothing, saturated in a cool prespiraton that made his skin shine like a gem. He was beautiful she decided. Impenetrable. He stood there like a rock on top of the dead one. His back turned. Rajas eyes followed his every move untill finally he turned and their gazes dark eyes...they haunted her like they never had before. A look of joylessness. A look of pain.

_'Farewell' they called to her._ Ahh. There. Everything suddenly fit together in her mind.

They were one step closer to their salvation.

And that left her stumbling now one step _behind_. Heero turned back into the shadows of the night, and all the while Enitans words rang in her ears.

'_I think you would make a great part of our people Raja, you have the meaning of Ahmandi in you already'…_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**A.N.**

**Hmm strong emotions conflicting here. Did you guys see Trowa go! Dang hahah he's not putting up with no body. :D Things are about to come to a relief here soon i bet you can feel the anticipation of it..but will it be a good moment or a bad one? Will Raja be wisked away by the G-boys afterall? Or will she remain..? :P hahaha**

**I tried hard with this chapter it seemed to be the never ending stump that I finally chopped down. I hope you all enjoyed it. Definitely more to come and soon too now that I have my wits back lol. **

**REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me feel happy! And inspired. And remember friendly criticism and ideas are always welcome. Come on fellow readers and writers don't be shy :) **


	4. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Blood

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

_Pounding like drums. A tattoo in the night. His heart beat._

"What do you see?".

"They are near. A light burns in the distance! There!" A shadow pointed.

_Bum..bum bum bum. Faster and faster the blood of a raging delight rushed through his veins._

The prey was near. Yes. YES! So very close..

He suddenly felt elevated on a pedestal of glorious victory that was surely to be his in the moments to come. His minions appeared to be insects. Roaches he could squash..but he was a kind Mansa.

"RUN you imbeciles. Kill Kill!" He roared causing them to flee into the night, scattering like the terrified servile _maggots_ that they were. All running on one demand. To find the flesh. To destroy it.

_Blood would soak Gizzams desert tonight._

The King smiled cruelly, calling out one final demand before he flew into the darkness after the distant light.

"Leave the girl to me."

* * *

"Alright it's time to get down to business."

Duo wiped away the sweat of excitement rolling down across his brow, his hands skimming frantically in the darkness of the cockpit. It was mostly nothing but ash and debree..it would be a miracle- no a hopeful WISH of a miracle if..-His hands grasped the cool metal..knowingly. Certain. His grin was so assured that even the others could recognize it in the shadows when he climbed back out. Duo held up their prize.

"Bingo."

The five companions huddled together tightly, the light of the single torch being shone above them. Duo glanced up and saw Raja bent over them, her face a mix of hopefulness and perplexity. He gave her a nod. Her blue eyes merely blinked in response.

"We have to make sure the power source isn't blown to hell in there-"

"Barton. Check the battery juice."

The tall copilot took the batteries that had all but fallen out of the bottom of the small machine and slid it across his mouth. His tongue traced the caps slowly.

"There should be something left," He said. Quatre took and placed them with trembling fingers into the compartment they belonged. He held them with pressure and closed his eyes. Duo squeezed his shoulder while Wufei reached out and turned the switch.

There was nothing. For a _moment_.

A red light responder flashed and a wave of frequency screeched in the air making them cover their ears. But each of them couldn't have been happier. Even Heeros face was a stir of emotion..of surprise.

"It _worked_," Duo whispered holding it up preciously. His eyes stared at the pilots in sheer astonishment. "I can't believe it worked!"

"Hand it over Maxwell before you drop it and we throw you in quicksand," Wufei growled. His smile gave him away.

Raja and the tall warrior exchanged curious expressions. She knew as much as he did. _Her strange companions seemed fairly pleased about whatever the odd contraption was that they huddled around. Yet another step ahead of her…_

Wufei grabbed the transmitter carefully and held it still while Heero browsed for a frequency connection. His unkempt bangs fell is disarray across his face, a cluster of dirt, sweat and hair. He wiped them back where they stayed, so besmirched with grim that they were pasted in place.

"Common…_common_.." Duo chanted. Heero glared searching up and down the channels. But there were no signs of a responding line.

"Would they have closed the signals off completely?" Quatre asked watching the perfect soldiers fingers with anxiety. Trowa combed his hands through his hair grunting when they tangled in all the knots. This only worried Quatre further, he knew his friend well and remembered all the times Trowa would do this. Only when he was frustrated..or knew the answer was impossible against reasoning. But they had come this far hadn't they? They had a stealth device expert, and he was damn near genius himself! He'd better be after private tutoring his entire life. There had to be a way. He awaited a response determined to get the one he wanted.

'We are leaving. I've had enough of this Jungle hole. Failure is not an option anymore!'

Finally someone spoke and he was pulled out of his raging turmoil of thoughts with a jump.

"I think we've got something." It was Heero.

He held the small ticking dial as if it were the most fragile gift on earth, endeavored to him with the up most confidence. This was their chance now. Their lives. Their survival..He trusted no one more then Heero to say those words and truly mean them. In and out sounds started to peek. Voices. Duos heart began to race at the mere whisp of them..People…people he knew. Just a frequency away from hearing him. He grabbed the micro voice transmitter hearing Wufei hiss at how fiercely he yanked it across the machine, and held it closely to the corner of his mouth.

The red light was dim. But the voices grew louder.

"---…Sector 810562-…we-….this is D-…Requesti-..Can you hea…- Roger?"

"Yes!," Duo shouted overjoyed. " This-this is Pilot xxxG-01D of Deathsythe Hell here with all five crew members. Alive and well. Repeat- ALIVE and well," He added with a dry laugh. "Roger."

The line teetered a moment in distress of a long sound. Laughing.

"Damn goo-.. to hear your voi-…Th-..Where..-bouts bei.- as we speak. Roge-."

"DAIA!!!!" Rajas bloodcurdling scream sent Duo reeling sideways in alarm.

He knocked the transmitter off the edge of Wufeis grip and it lay in a buzzing heap in the sand. Wufei yelled his name. Hands flew down to catch him before he hit the solid of shield metal. The light flickered…and Rajas eyes.. Those haunted eyes. Two blue pools of utter realization, of complete ice frozen into shock. She was falling away from him. In his heart he felt it and the pain it brought made him scream out in agony. He saw it before thoughts were realized. Before words were spoken and before the others turned to see what had happened. No no…no. .No.

'Yes.'

_Doom. Death. End._

The next moments fluttered in the blink of an eye…and yet so slow that he barely breathed.

Heero launched himself against the clutches of a large brute, Duo recognized him from the village and suddenly more of them swarmed out of nowhere like ghosts- their long sharp javelins positioned over their heads in the direction of his body. One charged him and before a definite death claimed him he was side tackled and toppled into the shards of metal in a dusty heap. Wufei hopped straight struggling to catch his balance after pushing against such a force.

"GET UP! FIGHT DUO. FIGHT." The words appeared on his mouth and Duo understood them but his ears were hearing nothing. It was like a silent motion picture to him, the film rolling on a spindle in his head. And when he blinked and finally came crashing back down to the sandy ashen corner he lay in did he realize what had happened. He saw Talibens unmistakable towering silhouette coming..sauntering out of nights stealth. The torch lights had been abandoned on the ground. Filling a ring around them. It was a match to the death. He pushed himself off the ground dodging a smaller attacker and throwing his weight over his back, his mind in terminator mode. Every seeping fluid that ran through his body, programming him to think, making him move, guiding his hand to grab a sharp slab of metal, compelling him to slit the mans throat as he moved to reach for his weapon that had fallen nearby…every drop of blood in his veins boiled to one final point. His eyes saw one thing. His heart felt one thing. His mind demanded ONE thing.

He had to watch Raja. He had to protect her.

_ Kill. NOW._

Blood splattered across his skin as he slid the shard in one smooth strike across the mans neck. The enemy died instantly. He had to grab her- He had to help her, so many times she had risked her life to save him from torture, starvation and death. He would let that bastard have her, none of them would. Quatre was bringing up the rear bent in defense as two smaller men with staffs charged him, Heero, Trowa and Wufei working together to kill the first line of wild savages coming their way. They were strong. When one was down another entered their sights out of thin air, while the other retaliated. Duo saw Trowa thrown out of the ring into darkness. Wufei ducked a swift jive of a spear, grabbing it and pulled it away, using it to sweep the attacker off his feet. He lodged the weapon into chest with one symbolic howl. His martial training coming back to him in full force.

Raja struggled against a massive beastly savage, being forced to the ground. But Heero took him out at the last minute with a deadly roundhouse to the head. Trowa staggard back into the light, his arm gushing blood and splinter of wood as it dangled across his stomach. He, Enitan and his few men were surrounded and losing quickly. Two were slain within moments as Taliben passed them, a stone blade drenched in blood gripped in his hand. His eyes were wide with fervor. Bloodlust. Madness. His steps were slow. Sure. Nothing was coming between him and what he wanted._ Except me_. Duos rage was set loose like a wild starved animal released from its cage, having every intention of ripping the man limb from limb. He would kill the bastard. For enslaving them. For hurting Raja. For trying to have her for himself. He wouldn't touch her. "Not a finger," Duo seethed his feet moving forward on their own. Blood suddenly trailed down between his eyes but the pain was numbed. None of it mattered. Not death. Or relief from death. Not life or getting away from this land..Duo stood between Raja and the one man who dared to claim her by force. The rest of the battle whirling around them in a blur.

_'I love her.'_

"Duo…Daia!! _Daia_!." Raja clung to his shoulder. Begging him. But he wouldn't have it.

"I have to do this Raja. I have to protect you."

"Noo-oh.." She whispered. He pushed her aside.

Taliben was mere feet away readying his weapon, that same white sheen of his teeth shimmering a sinister grin under the light of the fire. Duo gripped his only weapon hard in the palm of his hand. They were damp with sweat, it ran in streams down his back. Slivers of bangs ran across his eyes. Through them his gaze narrowed.

"It's you and me _now_ tarzan boy."

Enitan yelled out something fiercely but Duo couldn't make out what it was. Not over the sound of the choppers.

'Wait. What?' His eyes shot up towards the sky in a brief second of confusion. Taliben saw his mistake, his walk turning into a run, his run turning into a charge.

He drew up his weapon and sliced it through the air with one single swoop.

* * *

Raja withered inside watching in sheer horror as the blade of her evil betrothed stuck down across Duos neck that was arched towards the sky.

_Was he praying? To some sacred god that could save them all or slavage their lives from a doomed fate?_

Raja darted through the air. But she would never reach him in time.

Because someone had already saved him. She saw a flash of hard shiny stone fly through the air like a bamboo chakram, shooting across Talibens dark skinned face and landing like a spike in the ground. Taliben toppled over holding his face with a cry of pain. Duo staggered back in bewilderment Raja sucked in her breath when she found the savior.

"Mikal.." She gasped.

Mikal was crouched at a distance, his arm still thrown back in the air from its precise strike. Her brother! Her heart fluttered to see Khama by his shoulder. They were fighting off the warriors that hounded Trowa. Enitan was nowhere to be found…after he had told her to run she saw him struck down by Talibens blade. He hadn't gotten back up..

"MAXWELL grab the girl we need to GO!"

"DUO NOW. Damn it-"

"Duo- come on-they're here!! This way-"

"Yuy!- Raja." A voice moaned out in pain.

She saw Trowa turning to lead the way, his arm dangling uselessly. Powerful arms encircled her and lifted her away. Away from her brother and Khama who called out to her. Rajas eyes stung with the smoke of fire and the pain of tears she wouldn't weep when her brother began to cross the clearing. A bright light..brighter then fire, brighter then the suns rays shone upon them all. Her breath was louder then the sounds surrounding her. The horrible noise of the sky…was it falling? She couldn't find the heart to look up and see. She saw her brother running toward her, screaming out her name.

"Raja! Run! RUN." But running wouldn't help her now. Talibens had risen from the ground. Blocking Mikal in the distance.

He was _seething._ Blood and pouring saliva foaming through his mouth, his cheek sliced open from the bridge of his nose to his jaw. She could see a full row of his clenched teeth through the open wound and a bile rose in her mouth. He was chasing them, holding a black object toward her. Noises so many noises rang in her ears. Raja…-Raja Run- Run Raja! The light. Ohh the light it- was blinding now. And the sound of It…a monster from the clouds hovering over them to put her out her misery from its defending roars.

Taliben howled out into the night.

_Boom._

The sound jolted through her like lightning. She saw Taliben jerk back with an unknown force pushing him.

The arms that encircled her fell and she toppled hard into the hot desert earth. A shock shot up her right arm and engulfed it in pain. A groan pressed close to her neck, the heat of his breath staggering in two pained breaths before a final sigh.

She hauled the weight up with her elbows but he was already being tugged off the ground. Heero..

"_Heero!_ Quatre! Quatre help me-"

Her eyes widened.

A deep trail of blood seeped out of his bare chest and she gasped glancing at the new form of evil Taliben aimed at them- realizing what he'd done. Heero was carried away by his companions, no sign of life within him. Heero was…He was gone…really gone.

_Boom._

Taliben jerked back again howling with delight. Mikal and Khama nearly upon him.

"SCREAM you wench!," his voice bellowed over the lit sky. " Squeal! CRY! Run all you can- YOU'LL NEVER escape me alive!!" Mikal threw himself on the Kings shoulders with all his might wrestling him for the weapon to no avail. Taliben spun around twisting and flailing in a crazed fit.

_BOOM_. Khama dropped to the ground. He was dead.

Raja felt someone dragging her across the sand fighting with her to comply but she couldn't find the will to move anymore.

"No..Khama!" Taliben struck the younger warrior throwing him against the earth. Raja kicked, pounded and scratched against the arms that bound her, desperate to help her brother before it was too late. But the strength that held her was unmatchable.

The light was practically upon them.

BOOM.

Mikal did not move.

"NO!!!!!!!"

A fallen Masaian warrior..like the rest of them. Her only brother. Akils son. Rajas world collapsed at the sight of her brother on the ground falling further and further away from her. Tears slid down her cheeks and she moaned in pain.

"Let it end.." She whispered her eyes watching faintly at the cloud of sand beneath the footsteps that carried her away. The sounds, the moistness on her face, the hurt she felt creeping deep into her chest causing her to bawl like a young child. They were dead!! All of them- Mikal…Heero, Khama…Enitan. Rajas chest heaved up and down. She drifted hopelessly through thought and time…wandering away into a far off place.

_Serena. Serena…._

_"Serena! Where have you been! Don't you know how long everyone's been looking for you?"_

_….._

_Quatre? No..a fair haired man bowing. Surrounded by walls of light._

_"Majesties forgive me, but my men and I have tried."_

_Serena.. Another man. So tall caught in a sea of red. He spun the cape wide and swallowed her whole. It was only the two of them.._

_"Keep this close to you at all times. It will protect you while I am away."_

_"I love you."_

_Rajas head stirred, her lips uttering words she didn't know._

_"I love you too papa."_

_A sheen of clear. A woman pointed through it and turned back to her with a smile. Her hair was spun of moonlight._

_"Look Serena…that's Earth. That is where we are going."_

……

"Wufei hand her to me she's not responsive."

"OH god! We've been saved! Hey-!! Yes- over here!"

She was tossed around and around, hands all over her skin, whether they were good or evil she was helpless to know. Her arms fell behind her reaching for ground but it had disappeared. There was only the soft caress of the breeze, washing over her cleansing all that was left after the battle had ceased. She was floating in the air. She had been this way before..

....

_"You first."_

_"No you! You should be the first to touch this new planet."_

_Laughing again and again and again.._

......

Raja's head was swirling like a storm, she swayed in and out consiousness, her limbs slack useless from utter exhaustion. She never remembered being so tired before. This strain seeped through her aching body, through her ears and nostrils. Through her mouth and down down deep into her heart and she cried out in pain. The tears glided across her face and fell away from her. She was being held again. Words called her back to the blinding light.

'Have I passed on to Gizzams good graces?' She wondered. This couldn't be death…the light was so pericing and vivid, the sounds of voices all around her over the loud clashing roar of sky monster and the warm touch that held her face- calming her. Stirring her.

"S'ooohk Raja. Babe- doohnt kryye."

She knew Duo was holding her, whispering in her ear to sooth her but the tears wouldn't stop. Still her eyes remained shut. The warmth of his moist hands squeezed her shoulders, holding her to him. Embracing her tightly. A deep seeded truth unveiled itself and try as she may she couldn't help it.

She wished it were Heero.

She imagined it was _his_ strong grip that pinned her close. His breath that blew softly against her temple. His touch…that was gentle like Duos. But he was gone. And that affection would never have been hers to have. Not from him. So Raja continued to dream and held on tighter. The arms that she clung to pulled her closer in response.

_If only it he had held her this way when he was alive. If only she could melt his heart._

Raja dared to use the last of her strength to open her eyes. She saw so many faces she knew- where they were she could not understand. It was dark in the huddle they were in, a large open precipice. She glanced below and saw a lone figure far away on the desert ground. His head pushed back screaming to the sky. Her mind faintly realized it was Taliben. That they were flying. Away from him. Away from the dead and away from her home.

She snuggled closer into the crook of Duos neck and he shielded her eyes as the snipers took out the small target on the ground. But she was already asleep.

* * *

"You've taken worse hits before. This will be quite panful though- try not move will you?"

"Just pull it out."

A hiss of pain was silenced immediately. Fingers dug into the open flesh probing until at last the bullet was tugged out. The Sandrock pilot smiled apologetically his hands tossing the bullet over his shoulder and replacing them with a towel. He applied pressure to the open would with surprising strength.

But the Pilot no longer observed him as he did this. His eyes strayed to the corner where she slept. Duo had moved her so that he could find rest himself. And once his blonde Arabian friend was done tending to the wound he left him alone to watch her for hours.

Nothing she'd done to piss him off before mattered. _Nothing_. Not her courageous trust in people, her damn stubbornness or her stealthy gestures to gain his attention again... She had it all along anyway.

No one was awake, of that he was certain. With not a single sound he crept across their sleeping forms, staggering at the pain it caused him and lowered himself next her. She stirred at the warmth of his body heat.. blinking at him, her beautiful ocean blue eyes narrowed and those delicate brows bent in confusion.

Her bronze hands reached out for him, he claimed her.

He took her into his arms and embraced her. It was their own little secret. Not a soul was watching.

"Bestai ah ku do lam," She whispered shaking her head, her fingers tracing his jaw. "_Ku do lam_.."

"I'm here now." He whispered quietly, hushing her.

He didn't know what else to say. They were close now. Together here in a sheild of darkness that no one was awake to see. And yet still an entire universe apart. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes. . Why couldn't he reach her..why couldn't she speak again? Really _speak..._

Before he could ponder it something moist slid softly across his cheek. His eyes widened and he looked down at her.

She had licked him. The small trail her tongue had traced across his skin burned in a feeling he'd never _felt_ before. He couldn't name it. The shining fleet of emotions that danced in her eyes told him all he needed to know. It was her way of affection. A symbol…a..A kiss.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. His breath coming out rapidly.

A new attack of sensations hit him like poison in his blood. And they hit him hard. They threatened to tear down his fortress, the walls he had built for so long that had kept him alive..kept him fighting without mercy. Taking countless lives at the push of a button. He knew he had already begun something he could never hope to finish.

"Raja.."

She was _his_.

His gift. And his curse.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

* * *

AN. K I finally got this part of the story over. It was sooo hard lol…so long but I managed. I had so much fun doing it. And as you can see Raja went with them. My mind had already been made up from the beginning lol. There was no way I was letting them leave without her. I tried to make this chapter seem realistic but most of it was from Rajas point of view so her descriptions will be more on an emotional caliber because she doesn't quite understand the wepons at hand as say the G-Boys might. This was probably the most difficult scene in the story for me so far. For one I'm struggling to get my groove back- its really challenging to juggle your whereabouts on a story and have to come back again and again because your not finished. I had to listen to a lot of music that reminded me of the battle scene I wanted. And I had to paint it out in my head and then slowly sentence by sentence write it down. I'd love some input on what I could do better. I always find scenes that are half-action half emotion extremely hard to write because you must be very careful to add in decent amounts of description, scenery and detail. And still find it in you to make it interesting and believable. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Till next time!


End file.
